Korean Guild Hideout
= Guild Hideout = Now, stop playing solo! Visit the guild hideout where you can be easily together in one place with the guild members. How to create a hideout 01. All guild officers can buy the guild hideout with 5,000 gold from the guild funds wich depends of the guild activities. (You can check the guild funds status from the menu on the right side Guild > Information.) 02. Participation in Tower of Chaos with guild members, mine exploration, chaos abyss will increase the guild funds. Basic knowledge of the guild hideout 01. When you go through the gate in the guild hideout you will be moved to 'Nottingham Village'. 02. When reconnecting after logging out from the guild hideout, you will be reconnected in the 'Nottingham Village'. 03. Only guild officers can use the guild fund. More information about hideout 01. If you buy a hideout, in the Guild Menu, in the right side scrolling menu, entrance and Information can be pressed. 02. In the hideout information, you find information such as hideout level, hedeout experience, guild funds, guild funds usage, NPC. ① hideout level and experience: You can obtain a hideout experience through the guild activities. (participation in Tower of Chaos with other guild members, mine exploration, abyss of chaos) ② guild funds: can be collected by donations or by guild activities. The last 30 recorded funds usage are also available. ③ visiting merchants: You can hire a NPC with a certain amount of the guild funds according to the hideout level. ④ monster taming: This feature is not yet implemented. Visit of several NPC merchants in the guild hideout There 2 kind of visit from NPC merchants: visits you can request from general traders and one rare visit from a merchant you can't request. Higher the level of the hideout is, the more NPC you can receive: 1 NPC in level 1, 2 in level 2, 3 in level 6, 4 in level 8. *The cost to hire a general NPC traders depends on the level of the NPC. You can only hire NPC whose level are below the guild hideout level. (Example: If the hideout is level 1, you can hire only level 1 NPC. If the hideout level is 10, you can hire NPC whose level are between 1 and 10.) *You can't request the visit of the rare merchant, he will visit randomly the guild hideout. The frequence of the rare merchant visit increases with the level of the guild hideout. ① NPC marchande (rare merchant) - In general, this NPC sells cheaper items in exchange of some few 'Hearts'. - Rare merchant sells the same items to all the guild members under the same conditions. - NPC marchande will stay for one hour in the guild hideout when visiting. When fired, he will immediately left the hideout. ② NPC Dennis (reinforced NPC) - You can hire Dennis as a general merchant by the 'request visit' in the guild hideout. - The cost of reinforcement and the success rate depend on the level of Dennis when he was hired. (+ Than bags will enhance the probability.) - NPC Dennis employment when, at the time of firing the guild hideout stayed for one week immediately leave the hideout. ③ NPC Blacksmith Brook (Improved NPC) - Brook can be employed as a hideout by the guild 'visit requests, a general merchant. - The NPC equipment hire costs and improved success rate depends on the level of employment at the time of Brook set. (+ Than the village will improve probability.) - NPC Brook when fired stayed in the guild hideout for employment during one week immediately leave the hideout. ④ NPC magicians stamped Rita (Inscription NPC) - Rita can be employed as a hideout by the guild 'requests to visit, as a general merchant. - Employment according to the level set at the time of Rita's orders and employment costs NPC stamped success rate varies. (+ Than the town is stamped probability.) - NPC Rita when hiring, firing when the guild hideout stayed for one week immediately leave the hideout. ⑤ NPC Mimi (alkkagi NPC) - It can be hired as a hideout by the guild insignificant to the general merchants' requests to visit. - Employment activity necessary for the guild NPC and alkkagi employment costs, depending on the time of insignificant level set will vary. - If you talk to Mimi NPC can be found for such alkkagi Recurrence, the guild of Compensation, alkkagi progress. - Guild Activities for alkkagi is the sum of the contributions figures are obtained by the guild, Guild fill all required activity can all have a alkkagi guild. Methods - First alkkagi can proceed from the following activities gauge is filled full once the necessary Guild. - Alkkagi] When the button is activated, all the gauges on the left side kicks before moving on to the next round of All guild members can do one every alkkagi. - If the first round button without the [alkkagi In the activated state requires the guild activities gauge is full Move on to the next round of cases, gone [alkkagi - chances are you can not find it again. In this case, the right second round [alkkagi starts. - Disappeared [alkkagi - chances are unrecoverable. - 'Golden Egg' This comes out is a special reward. (Generic: 'white eggs') Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/482500